Mello Is Forgetful
by Raila
Summary: Mello seems to have forgotten something. It was something important to him. Ugh, what could it be? Oh yeah. Matt's birthday. "Nyaaa?" Fluff. Cursing/Cussing. Matt x Mello. I know it's bad. Just enjoy what of it you can. xD


**Uhh,line breaks confuse me.. Anyways extra birthday fic for Mattie? It was written on the third..I just,kinda lost my hard drive for a while. And my hard drive is reaaaally small.**

** Oh, it's Mello x Matt...**

**Forgive any mistakes that you may find...IT IS ALL THE SITE"S FAULT I SWEAR.I DID NOT COMMIT THEM. xD **

**Disclaimer: I am the rightful owner of the anime Death Note and these characters, Mail Jeevas and Mihael Keehl, mostly known as Mello and Matt. I am obviously lying. I can't and shall never make money off of this... **

**Warnings: Ughh...There's cussing/cursing whatever. My authors note has that already. Gayness. Homosexual Tsundere-ness. Hrrmmmm, Partial nakedness?Even if it isn't described... Just barely hinted voyeurism I guess? No lemon this time either, even though I could have had it in there... I got too nervous thinking about it. I'm sorry for you nymphos out there that would like to get a taste of lemony goodness.. Fluff seems to be more my,uh, thing to write about. (EVEN THOUGH I LOVE LEMONS.)**

**M'kay. Here it is. Go on. Read away. Or stop here. I honestly won't know.**

* * *

><p>What was it? I think I've forgotten. What could it be? I don't remember. It was important, right? How could I have forgotten? I need to remember, I angrily thought to myself as I entered the bathroom to take a shower. Pulling off my shirt and shorts along with my rosary. I wonder what it was. I feel like I need to remember, have to remember. It was important. I turned the handle to heat up the water and stepped in to the rivulets of spraying water. I sighed. What the hell have I forgotten!? Hmmm… Homework I need to turn in? Ha, no, all mine for the month is finished. The month..? February …Third of February…Hmm…February. What in the name of Jeevas could it be!? Heheh, get it? Cuz Matt's last name sounds like Jesus…Jeevas…..Jeevas. Mail Jeevas. Oh…<p>

AHHH HOLY FUCKING MAIL JEEVAS I FORGOT! MAIL JEEVAS! HIS DAMN BIRTHDAY!MAIL JEEVAS' BIRTHDAY!MOTHERFUCKER. "MAAAAAAAAAAATT! MATTIE!" "Haaaaaaa? What Mello!? What's got you screaming now?" I turned the handle to the shower roughly and stepped out to yank on my pants and run back into our shared room. I turn to see Matt sitting there, Gameboy in hand, as he looked up at me and his eyebrows rose slowly as he looked me over. I realized I was still wet and had no shirt on.

"Aghh…Stop staring! Why didn't you say anything to me! What the hell Matt! You…You could've reminded me!You damn idiot!" "Reminded you..?Idiot..? Huh? What in the actual Mario are you talking about Mello?" I glared as he questioned me as if I was being stupid. And I, Mihael Keehl, am not stupid. "Your damn birthday!" I screeched as I gave him a none -too-gentle smack to the side of his head. "Aoowwwie Mels! Stop being so violent about this! Goddammit!" He yelled as he recoiled from me. I smacked him again for using God's name in vain. "Don't say that." I growled an apology. "Sorry...I just… I just….Shit. Sorry. I was mad because you hadn't said anything to me about forgetting and I just wanted to…" I cut myself off and reached out to pull him into a tight hug. I was getting cold standing out here shirtless anyway...

I shivered as he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "You wanted to tell me happy birthday?" I did. I nodded slightly against his neck, subconsciously leaning into his body heat as I started to get goose bumps from standing in the cool air. "Mels…You know you're still soaked…? Go dry your dumbass off, not that I don't mind you wet and half naked but-Fhuuckkkk Mel! That one really hurt you know!" Matt hissed at me as I stomped back into the bathroom while he tenderly placed a hand to his undoubtedly bruised head.

I glared at him from the bathroom doorway taking a towel to dry my hair with as he sat on the floor rubbing his head, grumbling something about "Gonna dye his hair pink..." and "Tsundere's…" "Stop bitching about stupid shit…" I mumbled as I moved to rub my torso dry. Matt quieted as he glanced at me. I felt my face flush as he stared at me. He brought his hand up to his goggles and tugged them down to rest at his neck. Jade eyes now visible for all. Except there was only me. He grinned. I only scowled and murmured "Voyeur…" before I turned my back to him and closed the door to the bathroom. "Only for you my dear, and sexy, Mello!" he shouted from his seat on the floor.

"And what the hell, Melsy! I never got a birthday present! Or a happy birthday yet either!" Matt said, and I could practically hear him smirking at the chance to annoy me. I heard him as he snickered and made his way over to the bathroom door, knocking on it obnoxiously. Knock. Knock. Knock. Bang. Bang. Knock. "C'moooooon!"(Knock knock knock)" At least open the door to say 'Happy Birthday you fucken geek!' to my adorable face!"(KNOCK BANG BANG BANG KNOCK BANG) I groaned internally. He could be rather…insistent? Annoying? I had had enough of his stupid knocking. So I yanked open the door, wrapped the towel behind the back of his neck and tugged, crushing our lips together.

Heh was he surprised. But after a second or two he was on the same page as me and started moving his chapped lips against mine, pulling back slightly to wet them with his tongue. Holy Shit. His hands came to wrap around my torso that he was staring at not even ten minutes ago. "So, uh," he whispered, since our faces were only a few inches apart. "Is this my birthday present…?" Matt asked with a small smirk adorning his lips. His face flushed when I just stared at him.

"I mean…Not that you're an object to be had or anything! Just that.." his body language quickly became submissive as he went on with his rambling, his shoulders slumping and his gaze quickly taking a liking to the floor. I giggled. Ikr? Me giggling? Wtf Mello? Wth is wrong with you today? OOC much? But c'mon...Matt was adorable.

I mean, he was really fucken sexy, but right now, he was damn cute. You know how everyone compares Matt to a puppy? I call bullshit. Sure, he follows me around like one. But he usually did whatever the fuck he wanted. He was sly; he was indifferent to most you when you call to him. Slinks off to wherever he wants (Usually indoors). He's even hissed at me a couple of times. Sexy I know. I could totally imagine him with fuzzy red ears pushed back against his head and a matching tail lashing back and forth with embarrassment. Haaaa… I love my imagination. Oooh, ooh! And cute little fangs that you notice when he talks! Nyaaa~! This caused me to uncharacteristically giggle and Matt to stop his ramble about how he didn't mean to indirectly to refer to me as an object. "Hahahahahaaaa, Catty Mattie! Nyaaaa~! Will you Nyaaa~! for me Mattie? C'mon, do it! Hahahaa!" I laughed even harder and nuzzled Matt's face mimicking a cat. "Nyaaa…?"

alfd'dk;'p [f[v''wldops]orjvfn; sdkvneOMIGAWDMATTYACTUALLYDIDITYOUDUMBASSFUCKENHOT.

"AHAHAAAAhaahhahaAAAhhaaaaaaaaAAAaa! Mattie! Fucken, idiot! OooOhhhhh gosh damn…You fucken geek." "I'm already a geek, we know that Mello… But the kitty thing…? Why the Nya..? And why did-"I decided to give his lips something else to dwell on. My own. He seemed to find that a better subject(obviously). I sure did.

* * *

><p><strong>Allllriiiiiiigght. Hope you enjoyed this thingy of words and not really any plot. And oneshots seem to be my thing...So! Drop a review if you so desire, criticism always welcomed,tell me what you disliked(THERE WAS NO LEMOOOOON), or tell me how much you dislike my writing style or something, or move onto another fic, or whatever you feel like doing next. Uh,bye. <strong>


End file.
